User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/A new beginning...
For those of you who was members last time, I had the brilliant idea of a bunch of people developing an RP. In the end, we had THIS: "Okay, after tons of time spent in developing it it's finally here! Story Okay, so... we will all begin as oridnary kids in school (who don't have to know eachother) who each find their own way into a magical world. There, they are greeted by a group of creatures (some humans, half-humans, and some clock people among other things). They have apparently brought you here to help them with retrieving their book called the Book of Ages. It won't be easy to retrieve it though. THey will give you an item called the Staff of Loyalty. The biggest obstacle in your way is Kroson. He has the Staff of Trust. both staffs have the power to grant you access into the books location. Along the way, you develop interesting powers that will pressure you and cause many to choose sides. But this is no ordinary quest, many dark secrets hidden in the past could potentially destroy you, seeing as how this, is just the tip of the iceberg. Rules *No killing *No blood and gore *There is a limit of one useful power or two less useful powers. *No two people can have the same one power. *No harrassing other users *No curse words *No sexual content *No controlling other people Form Name: Your name, duh! Appearence: You know, a little description or a pic. Power(s): They must follow the power rules above. How useful a power is will be decided upon by Riot, Sage, Blanks, and I. Side: Good, Neutral, or Evil? Bio: Optional I suppose. You could just give a brief description of their past. This will be in Story format for those who don't know hwat that is it's like writing a book instead of like writing a script. I'd like to note this would not be possible without the help of all the users who gave ideas in my blogs, especially Riot, Sage, and Blanky. Now let's start!" So I was thinking we could re-do it. But this time I shall be OVER 9000!!! strictor. So anyways... I got anouncements. 1)I may expand the form but I need some ideas... 2) Some rule changes: Okay, now, I will allow VERY moderate killing, but NO massive seens of blood or gore (a little bit is allowed but like... no disection style stuff...) or obseen violence. Also I decided it would be better (and less confusing) that you be allowed 1''' power so... make it count. Also if its overly-powerful like complete elemental control or the power to control the universe, I will ask you to tone it down. Additionally, all powers cannot be shared. Limit of up to 3 OC's max and 5 characters (including RP people made by the creators) max. To reserve a spot write '''RESERVE bold and in all caps in a comment. 3)Start reserving a spot in the RP. Automatic spots are saved for me, Blanky, Riot, Sage (if he chooses to go on) so... that leaves 6 or 7 spots. 4)RP People up for fillment *Kronos- Riot *Mayor of natives- Zordon *Native Elder- Blanky *Native High Priest- Zordon (until someone else choses to be them) 5)Age and Location are now part of the form. Location means the general area you are at before you go to the other world like my OC's will be at Long Island Prepatory Academy. And sign-ups are opened! New Form Name: Your name, duh! Age: Uh, its their AGE Location: the general area you are at before you go to the other world. Appearence: You know, a little description or a pic. Power: Only one so... make it count. Must obey power rules. See Tips Side: Good, Neutral, or Evil? Bio: Optional I suppose. You could just give a brief description of their past. 6)About the new character rule, IF you want, during the RP you can replace a character by either killing them (OH NO) or having them return or... something. 7) Current Spots filled: #Zordon Numbers #Riot #Blanky Windows #Zain #Sagefur of Time! #Gold #Kat #Mrs. Go-go Dancer lady #HikariSmaoked Sausages #Pond 9000!!!! 8) *Adam Boil- Shadow melting, good *Vikki Guringston- Flight, evil *Alex Heson- Healing (can't heal self), good *Droxxord Añanam- transformation, evil *Molly Oxnard- telepathy, good *Drew Stewart- summoning weapons, neutral *Zain- telekinesis, evil *Anita- lightning, good *Saoirse- time manipulation/sharp sight/ other (undecided), neutral/good *Dominick- wolf transformation, neutral/good *Quentin Tiroe-Breathe underwater, neutral/good *Kara Macyntire- Space, neutral/good *Lucas Macyntire- Ice, evil *Sky Skyler- Elasticity, good *Sage Asino- weopon morfing, good *Leonard Aeronhart- empathy, good *Dean Kean- skeleton morphing, bad *Abby Kean- super speed,good *Samuel Wood- speech control, evil Tips *Powers should be POWERFUL, but not OVERpowering and should have limits. *You can make the sign up sheets now but... *Actually READ the new stuff posted here. *That MapleStory character creator thing is good for making the appearence (link) Category:Blog posts